


Slow Day

by mistleto3



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reisaruweek2017, Smut, blowjob, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistleto3/pseuds/mistleto3
Summary: In a lull in a slow work day, Reisi gives Saruhiko a surprise for his birthday.





	Slow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Belated birthday fic for Saruhiko, and a submission for Day 7: Free day of reisaruweek2017.  
> Request for #39: “getting caught” by anonymous from [this prompt list.](http://mistleto-3.tumblr.com/post/163736344699/101-kinks-send-me-a-number-and-a-ship-and-ill)
> 
> This fic can also be found on [Tumblr.](http://mistleto-3.tumblr.com/post/167658039794/slow-day)

A rhythmic knock at the door sounded, and before Saruhiko had a chance to ask what the visitor wanted, Reisi opened the door and let himself into his subordinate’s office. He had this annoying pleasant look on his face – he’d had it all day, and seeing him so unreasonably peppy was beginning to get on Saruhiko’s nerves. It was Saruhiko’s birthday, and Reisi seemed far more excited about it than the birthday boy himself – Reisi had tried to persuade him to take the day off work (but backed down when Saruhiko had told him he would only do so if Reisi too stayed home); he’d bought all sorts of presents and made an elaborate breakfast and orchestrated a card to be signed by all of his co-workers and had generally made more of a fuss than Saruhiko would have liked spread across ten birthdays. To be fair to him, Saruhiko had loved all of Reisi’s gifts (consisting of a sizeable stack of new clothes, and a small handheld gaming console), but he couldn’t say he was a fan of all of this song and dance being made over him.

“How are you?” Reisi asked pleasantly.

“Fine, just like I was half an hour ago.”

“You ought to be more cheerful on your birthday.”

“I’d be more cheerful if you stopped dropping by to check on me.”

“I merely want to see if you are enjoying your birthday.”

“…I’m bored. It’s a slow day. You could have stayed home with me.”

Reisi ignored the quip. “It is unusual for things not to be busy, but it makes a nice change to be able to work at a leisurely pace with less stress.”

Saruhiko clicked his tongue. “I’d rather be overworked than bored.”

“I am sure I can find you some menial busywork to do if you are feeling that uninspired – perhaps some filing, photocopying, shredding sensitive paperwork…”

Saruhiko merely gave him a withering glare. “I would have to break up with you.”

Reisi chuckled, closing the door behind himself and walking over to Saruhiko’s desk. “As it happens, I also have some free time for a short while…” He paused as he finished the sentence, leaning forward over Saruhiko’s desk with a faint smirk. Their eyes met and the contact lingered for a brief, loaded moment. The look in Reisi’s eyes was unmistakeable, the way his eyelashes fluttered as he glanced down ever so briefly from Saruhiko’s eyes, and he closed his teeth around his smiling lower lip. “Perhaps we could…”

Reisi didn’t get a chance to finish the sentence before Saruhiko was on his feet, leaning over the desk to crush his lips against Reisi’s. Which seemed to be the desired effect, judging by the way Reisi was grinning against his lips. It had been a few weeks since they’d had a chance to have some alone time (or at least, proper alone time – hurried handjobs in the bathroom in the last five minutes of a lunch break didn’t really count in Saruhiko’s eyes), which Saruhiko suspected was partly Reisi’s own engineering; he had spent a lot of seemingly unnecessary time at the office, or organising things to do that got them out of the house, meaning it had been maybe three weeks or so now since they’d properly had sex. And it seemed like a very Reisi thing to do to tease him in the lead up to his birthday, in anticipation of whatever it was he had planned tonight.

When the kiss, rough and heated, finally broke and Reisi hurriedly made his way around Saruhiko’s desk, Saruhiko had to find out for sure in the brief respite between kisses. “You were stopping us having sex for the past few weeks on purpose, weren’t you?”

“I am aware you have no desire to go out for a meal or have a party tonight to celebrate your birthday, so I have arranged for a romantic night in for us, and I wished for you to be as eager for it as possible.”

“Doesn’t screwing now kind of defeat the point of that?” Saruhiko hissed as he pushed Reisi’s jacket off his shoulders.

“I have no plans to ‘screw’ now; simply to give you an… appetiser.”

Saruhiko raised an eyebrow. “If you blue-ball me…”

“I am offended you think I would be so cruel.”

“Then what’s an appetiser?”

Reisi gave him a playful look, then tugged off Saruhiko’s jacket and pushed him back down onto his chair, leaning over him to kiss him deeply again. His lips strayed from Saruhiko’s after a moment to trail along his jaw and down his throat as his teeth nipped the skin gently, teasingly. The sharp touch sent ripples of goosebumps up Saruhiko’s neck – he hadn’t realised how starved he’d been for this until it was happening, and the flirtatious kisses weren’t enough, not nearly enough. He whispered a groan, fisting his fingers in Reisi’s hair to tug on it hard, pushing him down, and with an almost Cheshire cat grin, Reisi sunk down to his knees between Saruhiko’s parted thighs and promptly set about unbuckling his belt, his movements clumsy in his haste. He wasted no time in unfastening Saruhiko’s fly, spurred on by the neediness in the way Saruhiko’s hands yanked impatiently on his hair. He let out a soft groan at the pain and saw Saruhiko shiver at the sound.

“You’re very eager…” he commented.

“Tch. You’ve been a tease.” It was clear Saruhiko was trying to keep up his usual cool persona, right down to the click of his tongue, but his voice wavered slightly, and as Reisi pulled down his trousers, he was already nearly rock hard.

“What a bold accusation,” Reisi replied, feigning innocence as he leaned down to kiss at Saruhiko’s inner thigh.

“You start heated make-out sessions right before you have to go somewhere, you’ve been walking around naked a lot and then purposely not giving me a chance to do anything about it…” Saruhiko was interrupted as Reisi nipped at the flesh near the top of his leg, then closed his lips around it and sucked on it. Saruhiko let out a rather undignified whimper of pained pleasure as Reisi worried at the flesh, then pulled away, leaving a deep pink oval mark on the skin that would almost certainly blossom into a sizeable bruise in an hour.

“I admit, I have been teasing you. I wanted your birthday night to be as memorable as possible.”

“Then why are you getting me off now?”

“You will be able to go again by tonight, no doubt. Besides, there is something exciting about doing this at work. That, and I like sucking you off, and I would feel bad leaving you in suspense all day on your birthday.”

“You know, the whole risk of getting in trouble thing doesn’t really apply when you’re the Captain.”

Reisi shrugged. “I still enjoy the element of danger.”

Saruhiko clicked his tongue. “What do you even have planned for tonight anyway?”

“It is quite simple – I have purchased some silk bedsheets and flavoured lubricant, and I intend to make love to you however you want until you physically cannot take any more pleasure. And after having not having sex for around three weeks, I will be very… enthusiastic.”

Saruhiko couldn’t help but shiver at the thought. It wasn’t often he got to see Reisi truly hungry for him – even in the bedroom he maintained a certain level of composure, and he was almost always the one taking the lead, so that Saruhiko could relax and enjoy himself. He seemed to have an understanding of things that Saruhiko had never expressed aloud, such as the way Saruhiko tried so hard to be in control of himself at all times, to show no emotion or weakness, and it was almost as though in the bedroom he wanted to give Saruhiko a space to let go of that and lose himself, but also still feel in enough control to be able to say no if he wanted to. But as much as Reisi always took the lead, he was never really dominant per se. Saruhiko had his suspicions that Reisi was worried about hurting him or doing something Saruhiko didn’t like, and as much as he enjoyed Reisi’s attentiveness, there was a part of him that sort of wanted to see his boyfriend give himself over to his hormones and fuck Saruhiko’s lights out.

Saruhiko tightened his grip in Reisi’s hair, stopping his head from moving any further up his thigh, and Reisi looked up at him.

“How enthusiastic?” Saruhiko demanded, punctuating the sentence with another tug on his hair, to make it clear Reisi wouldn’t get to do what he wanted until Saruhiko was satisfied with the answer he received.

“However enthusiastic you would like.”

Saruhiko clicked his tongue – even though the pair had been together for a fair while now, he still had a pathological avoidance to admitting anything that could be seen as weakness.

Reisi watched his expression, and promptly seemed to figure out what it was Saruhiko wanted from him – to not have to be the one to say what he wanted out loud. “Would you like me to be rough with you?” he suggested.

Saruhiko nodded.

“Be dominant?”

He nodded again.

Reisi’s voice was huskier this time, almost sultry as he drew out the words in his description. “Carry you over the threshold of my bedroom, throw you onto the bed, tear your clothes off, cover you in love bites, fuck you until you cannot stand…”

Saruhiko nodded eagerly this time, goosebumps prickling down his arms at the sound of the expletive in Reisi’s voice – he rarely swore – he only really did so when he was very aroused.

“Would you like me to use toys?”

Saruhiko shook his head.

“Bondage?”

“No.”

“Dirty talk?”

“Yes.”

“Anything else?”

Saruhiko shook his head again.

“I greatly look forward to it. Can I suck you off now?”

Saruhiko relaxed his grip on Reisi’s hair, and watched his gaze drop from his face to his cock, now dripping with precum from the thought of what they would do that night. He wasted no time after that, immediately leaning forward to run his tongue up from the base of Saruhiko’s erection to the tip and wrap his lips around it. Saruhiko let out a groan of relief, relaxing into his seat as Reisi promptly got to work. He seemed eager to waste no time, immediately pressing his head down to take as much of Saruhiko into his mouth as he could, his tongue moving deftly across every sensitive patch of skin as his mouth lifted up and sunk down in quick, rhythmic movements. His fingers curled around the base of Saruhiko’s cock, pumping in time with the bobbing of his head, mercilessly employing every morsel of talent he had, and it wasn’t long before Saruhiko was gripping the arms of his chair until his knuckles turned white, chewing on his bottom lip to bite back the noises that threatened to tear out of his throat. It had been so long since they’d done anything like this that he approached the verge of climax in minutes, and the vivid mental images, the tantalising thought of everything Reisi had described that he would do to him that night, only fuelled the arousal burning in the pit of his stomach. He struggled to keep his breathing even, panting through his nose because he didn’t trust himself to stay quiet if he opened his mouth. The shockwaves of ecstasy were already blurring his vision.

And then the door opened, and both men froze as Seri entered the room.

“Fushimi-kun, I have Enomoto’s reports from yesterday, I just need you to sign off on them and then they can go to admin.”

Reisi ever so slowly started to move his lips again, and Saruhiko had to resist the urge to squirm in his seat. “Alright…” he paused to clear his throat as his voice cracked between syllables. “Leave it with me, I’ll get them to you later.”

“Thank you.”

Seri crossed the room to set the papers on his desk, and Saruhiko tucked in his chair a little so she wouldn’t spot the top of Reisi’s head over the edge of the work surface, adjusting the monitor of his computer in the hope it would block her view. Thankfully, her expression remained blank, and she didn’t appear to have any suspicions as she turned and headed back to the door. Saruhiko was just about to breathe a sigh of relief when she paused with her hand on the door handle.

“Oh, I forgot to say, happy birthday.”

Saruhiko clicked his tongue. “Thanks…”

“Are you doing anything special?”

“Not really. Don’t see what the fuss is about with birthdays.”

“That’s fair. Well, I hope you enjoy your evening,” she said with a pleasant smile, then turned once more to leave, and the tension in Saruhiko’s body once more began to unravel, until he heard her call over her shoulder in a sly tone: “Goodbye Captain,” as she closed the door behind her and headed off down the corridor.

Reisi lifted his head off Saruhiko’s erection to let out a nervous and slightly embarrassed chuckle, as Saruhiko smacked his palm against his own forehead.

“She must have seen my shoes poking out from beneath the desk,” Reisi suggested.

Saruhiko didn’t say anything, covering his eyes with his hand.

“Awashima is not the type to spread gossip, except to Kusanagi, I am sure details will not find their way around the office. It isn’t as though it would exactly come as a surprise if people were to find out we had a sexual relationship; we are two adults who are open about our relationship status-…”

“You aren’t helping,” Saruhiko grumbled.

“Does this help?” Reisi asked, plunging his head back down again, and Saruhiko let out an involuntary gasp at the sudden sensation, arching his back forward over his desk as his fingers once again fisted in Reisi’s hair. Within seconds, Saruhiko’s embarrassment had dissolved – it was almost impossible to think of anything except the way Reisi’s lips felt. He gritted his teeth as quiet grunts of pleasure attempted to bubble out of his throat.

“R-Reisi…” he breathed the word.

Reisi hummed around him contentedly, his eyes fixed on Saruhiko’s face as he bobbed his head. This time, it took less than a minute before the waves of ecstasy began to make Saruhiko’s body begin to tremble as his thighs tensed and his breath hitched in his throat. His eyelids slid closed blissfully as the ripples of pleasure intensified until they overcame him. He could just about hiss the warning:

“G-gonna…”

before his climax hit him, and he released into Reisi’s waiting mouth with a blissful sigh. Reisi let out a soft groan around him, continuing to suck gently until Saruhiko’s orgasm subsided, and he finally relaxed, slumping back into his chair with a shaky exhale. Reisi lifted his mouth off him, catching Saruhiko’s eye with a wink before swallowing dutifully and licking his lips. Saruhiko shivered, pushing his chair back weakly so that Reisi could crawl out from under his desk and get to his feet. Reisi leaned over him to kiss him gently, then wrap his arms around him in a gentle embrace. But he pulled away as Saruhiko began to paw at his belt buckle.

Saruhiko looked up at him, tilting his head.

“I will wait until tonight – anticipation will only make the main event more enjoyable.”

Saruhiko blinked in surprise, and Reisi chuckled, almost smugly, and kissed him once more. “Like I said, I will be enthusiastic.” Then he smoothed his own hair and straightened his jacket. “Now, I must return to work, and I believe you have reports to sign off.”

Saruhiko huffed a sigh, leaning up to steal one final kiss before Reisi turned towards the door with a smirk.

“Happy birthday, Fushimi-kun.”


End file.
